The currently existing art involves several devices for various rescue applications. One such invention is a throwable disk-shaped flotation device for use in a water rescue which comprises a break-away disk to be thrown by a rescuer which releases a cumbersome harness for use by the rescuee. Another apparatus is a pole for snaring a rescuee which comprises an elongated member having snare-loops disposed at each end for looping around the rescuee; however, the pole technique requires considerable analysis and judgment on the part of the rescuer for determining the exact manner in which to employ the pole, thereby expending undue rescue time while the rescuee languishes.
Yet other apparatuses comprise a line-throwing rescue gun or a launcher deploying a cylindrical projectile or a “missile” on a line to the rescuee, whereby the rescuee must be conscious and able to grab hold of the projectile or the missile and be pulled to safety. Another apparatus comprises a flotation device having a tow line with a series of rings and a harness, whereby the rescuee must again be conscious and able to affix the harness to himself/herself. For helicopter rescue of water victims, one apparatus comprises a boom with telescoping members for extending a line and a collar to the rescuee, again requiring that the rescuee be conscious and able to place the collar over and around himself/herself. A “man-overboard” apparatus comprises a boom and a sling, again requiring that the rescuee be conscious and able to place the sling over and around himself/herself. Anti-slip rescue snares have also been used but also require consciousness of the victim.
With respect to snow rescue and all-terrain rescue, one apparatus comprises an inflatable bladder connected to a frame of either a snowmobile or an all-terrain vehicle (ATV). Upon sensing submersion under water, the bladder is deployed to keep the vehicle suspended and to allow the rider to climb upon the bladder; however, this apparatus also requires that the rescuee (rider) be conscious and able to swim and hoist himself/herself upon the bladder. Thus, a long-felt need is seen to exist for a simple system and method for capturing a primary object, such as a line, which is remotely located from a user, e.g., a rescuer or a “captor,” that also enables the user to retrieve a secondary object, e.g., a rescuee or a “captive,” being attached to the primary object and that also enables the user to pull the secondary object to himself/herself.